gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega
Omega - The Lotus Arbitrator Omega is a being from the unknown, very little is known of him other than he is Image's savior and alter-ego. He is a very powerful god that even surpasses the power of The Three. He wields two orbs of two different colors: Green for Life and Red for Death. With them, he can manipulate both essential elements of nature. Not all of his abilities are known as of yet... Project Fenrir In the Project Fenrir incident, he took over The Council of Gods by defeating The Three (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo) and hacking into the Council's mainframe and magic pool. From that point on he has declared war on all mortals and summoned his army, The End of Fate. The End of Fate of Heresy Army of Possessed Knight Armor, they all wear heavy black armor with red flaming trails inside their helmets, indicating their vision as well as their soul. They are equipped with weaponry that specializes their class. {Shield Bearer} Holds a Gigantic Shield that is made of an unknown but very resisting material, what penetrates it is yet unknown. {Assaulter} Holds a Utility Sword together with a long shield. The Utility Sword can mechanically transform into a magical assault rifle and machineguns, as well as a Power Sword and Spear. They have high agility thanks to CAST Dash Booster Jetpack Systems installed into their boots. {Launcher} Holds a Buster Scepter that is multi-purpose, it is used as a Shield Generator as well as a Magical Staff, but it can also transform into a Grenade Launcher that shoots explosive dark magical projectiles that create big explosions on impact. {Buster Cannons} Siege Weapons that hold magical prisms in front of them that channel Anti-Matter energy in order to destroy enemy Defenses and Fortifications. {???} {???} Doom Swarm Swarm of an unknown alien species that come in different mutations and are linked to their Motherhive, a huge alien capital ship that breeds additional units from its body. They have different abilities, weaponry and are highly toxic on impact, releasing gas clouds when they die, to which they are immune themselves. {The Motherhive} A huge alien capital ship made of unknown organic material, it moves through space by emitting energy from its huge tentacles on the back. It additionally holds multiple weapon installations that are mutated into Lasers cannons, Toxic torpedos that infiltrate enemy ship ventilation systems as well as other types of weaponry. It holds a powerful Anti-Matter Lance that has been mutated into the Motherhive by the command of Omega recently, that unleashes an anti-matter blast so powerful that it creates a temporary black-hole that inverts colors for nearby witnesses for a short period of time, wiping the enemy ships from existence. {Child of Blight} Children of The Motherhive, they hold mutated weaponry and are very strong in numbers. They explode into toxic clouds upon impact as well as releasing a liquid that burns through steel. Babylon Project Systems and Creations of The Babylon Project, a massive flying fortress that can land anywhere at will in order to dig in and unleash its enormous arsenal of weaponry that is divided into sections of the fortress from the bottom to the top, ranging from Obliterator Lasers that rotate in circles and destroy entire buildings on impact; Reaper Missiles that utilize the Widow Radar Network to perform large-scale detections and attacks on any life-form; Hector Gatling Cannons that use their own targetting systems to protect the Fortress by shooting any projectiles that fly towards it or by shooting any intruders that approach near the Fortress. It additionally houses many hangars that hold Drones with a big variety of weapons and specializatons, ranging from Scouting to Assassinating and Medical Support. Blood Clad An imitation of The Loki Society's Black Clad. They are masked special operatives specialized in performing stealth assassination and sabotage missions. They are extremely capable of stealth and are very agile in melee combat, using their Katar Swords as well as Daggers and sometimes Gunswords. While they are specialized in the melee field, they can also equip themselves with Ballistic Machineguns in order to Suppress their Enemies. Along with weaponry, they house a big arsenal of support and situational weapons, such as Gas and Smoke grenades; remote/motion-detonated mines and explosives, grappling hooks and cloaking technology.